The Epic Story of Meap Part 2: Meap Phone Home
Only Alternate Phineas can edit this. Meap in Peril! Meap slowly woke up in the hospital, his friends should of came back weeks ago. He was getting better, but only a little better. He knew his friends would never return. At all. While to get up, the door opened. Meap sat back down quickly. "Meap, you will never full recover, we'll have to put you out of you miseary." Said the Doctor. "I'll go get the shots and come back, get ready to leave this world." The Doctor continued. As the doctor went out the door, Meap sprung forward the window, screaming in the pain of his leg. He fell out the window and started falling down. He forgot the hospital was on a cliff. Meap was falling to his doom, anyone who would fall of a cliff would probably die if it were huge, but Meap is faliing off a cliff with huge spikes and a drop at the end. Meap shouted for help even though he knew it was useless. Meap decided to give up and meet his doom. Besides, if someone did save him, they'd put him in the exact same hospital where he would be put to sleep.It was the end of Meap. E.T. Phone Away On some far off planet, Meap World, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial was in training for war, he didn't want to though. He was being forced to. Since he liked to phone people home so much, he'd rather be a bus-driver. E.T. decided it was time to return to earth, where many of they're planet's population get lost, and also where his girlfriend Eliot's mom Mary lived friend Eliot lived. E.T. hid behind a large container full alien stuff. He saw an escape route to get a spaceship and get back to earth. He took a ran, everyone looked at him and laughed at him. E.T. made it to the ship and launched off.E.T. was going to the place he would permantly call home. He blasted trough outer-space, smahsing into planets that made pinball noises until he crashed into earth, he flew right into Eliot's house, smashing it. He couldn't stop his spaceship! He pressed brake really hard, but it was no use! He kept flying until he ran into a cliff, making his spaceship explode. E.T. slowly got up, he had injuries scattered all overhimself. He saw a nearby hospital, he headed towards it. He could barely move, but he crawled very slowly towards it. He made a wrong move and fell down the cliff the hospital was located on. He saw a figure in the dust, "Meep." said the weird figure. The Stones Meap saw some oddly shaped thing trough the dust, it looked familiar. It walked towards him. Meap was scared. It started making a weird noise. Meap now knew who it was, it was E.T.! His friend from his home planet E.T. embraced his long lost friend. Over a cup of tea at the park, where lots of little kids, the main diet of E.T.'s species go. A lot of cops go they're to. Shortly after explaining everything to E.T., Meap and E.T. got kicked out by cops since E.T. tried eating a kid that got stuck in a slide. E.T. also tolled Meap about the ancient stones, one fire, one water, and one grass. They were scattered across earth by Meap World's rival planet, Paniian. The rocks stored great power in them, they could never let anyone on Meap World find them. In order to get enough power for Meap to return home, they needed them. They started heading towards the first one. The first one, Kokiri's Emerald was somewhere in One Hundred Acre Woods. To One Hundred Acre Woods (Part 1) While continuing they're journey, Meap and E.T. got in some trouble. First of all, they had to find One Hundred Acre woods. All of a sudden, a big orange monster came out, it said "I think i'm in a Jungle Forest type thing and i'm cover-" and fell over. Meap put away his tranquilizer dart gun. E.T. didn't like the thought of leaving it they're... he felt bad so he shoved him in his mouth and took him along. That was only the entrance of one hundred acre woods. In order to get to the real wods, they'd have to find them, in the middle of the one they were in. Meap heard something... something odd. A bush rustled, a bunch of monkies came out, they were Doof Foot's relatives. He had to fight them, E.T. sat in the corner with a KFC bucket of fried chicken and watched. Meap slapped one, it didn't do anything. Meap kicked one in the no zone. It did a lot. Meap continued doing this, but more Monkies came. Doof Foot woke up and smashed against every monkey, telling them to get lost. One dropped a key. "Sorry, they can get angry easy, so where were we?" said Doof Foot. E.T. explained to him that a hunter hit him with a sleepy dart, so they took care of him and stuff. Doof Foot was so grateful, he decided to travel along with everyone To One Hundred Acre Woods! (Part 2) Before leaving the room the attack took place in, Meap opened a treasure chest, it had a grappler hook thing in it. They saw a door with a lock on it. They saw a huge tree, they decided to use the grapple hook on it. It worked.They pulled themselves forward and climbed down the tree. They saw some kid and a fairy. The kid took out a sword and slashed the fiary to death '''and smiled. "Well, I think i'll be going this way... oh! Pitfall trap..." Doof Foot thought allowed. Meap and E.T. jumped down to get him. Now they were stuck. The kid slowly walked towards the pitfall, but was attacked by monkies, while Doof Foot, Meap, and E.T. escaped with the grappler hook. They ran as fast as they're feet could take them. They could see One Hundred Acre Woods! "Keep running!" yelled Doof Foot! So they did. The fairy murderer turned around and looked at them. They were in danger! "Faster!!!: Doof Foot screamed, right before they ran into One Hundred Acre Woods. When they were they're the fairy killer was already next to them and said "....". The One Hundred Acre Woods! Meap wondered who he was. "..." said the Fairy killer. "He has a voice like an Angel!" said Doof Foot "Oh, he wants to join us on our journey to." Doof Foot continued. "Yay!" Meap thought. So they then traveled farther into the woods. They saw something... it was a Pooh bear! It was walking around the woods.... they had to be careful! They dashed from tree to tree and hid behind each one. They got to the alter and found the first stone. Meap warned E.T. telepathically how dangerous it was to randomly grab the stone, but E.T. grabbed it and the alter started to shake, and so did the forest. "EARTHQUAKE!" Doof Foot yelled. They all started to run out of the the forest. Link made it out and used his grapple hook on Meap, it ripped into his skin, but he was pulled out before the Jungle colapsed. Link did the same for E.T. and was about for Doof Foot, but the jungle colapsed on him RIGHT at the entrance. "It's okay, go on my non-talking friends. I'll stay here until...." Doof Foot spoke. Link, Meap, and E.T. just walked away and didn't care. Entering The Jabu-Jabu One day a gigantic fish named Jabu-Jabu ate a Water Temple. Are heroes needed to go inside of Jabu-Jabu, since he ate the Water Stone for the 100th time. They were gonna get it for themselves though. They were planning on ditching Princess Ruto afterwards. E.T. started to worry about Doof Foot... for five seconds. Meap and Link were trying to open Jabu-Jabu and go inside of him, but they couldn't. E.T. took out his tuna taco, made with real fish for lunch and Jabu-Jabu went insane and grabbed Link and Meap. E.T. didn't get eaten though, he was looking the other way and eating his taco until Princess Ruto came out. E.T.'s eyes bulged out and he tried flurting with her, but he was smacked and he was shoved into the water. Inside Jabu-Jabu, Meap and E.T. were confused. They were even trapped. Inside Jabu-Jabu Meap and Link decided to get up and look around on how to find the exit Water Temple. They came around corner and they saw people! In fact so many, they had instruments and everything! Before they could cover they're ears, Meap and Link heard them singing. It started out as "Welcome to the inside, of which you'll loose your own." and ended with "That's what you have to do to stay alive!" which is very disturbing. Meap and Link ignored they're hospitality and moved on, and there it was, the Water Temple! Woo hoo! But they still needed to get insi- "OKAY THAT'S IT" Link shouted. What? "I'm tired of not talking! Shut up narrorator and let me talk!" Link continued. Okay..... Link: Well.... we don't have to go transcript style just because we can talk again. Narrorator: FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! FROM YOUR POINT OF VIEW! I wished the narrorator would shut up, oh well moving on now. How do we get in? I can hear Meap saying, "Meap!" while pointing to the back. There's an entrance. The Water Temple "THERE IT IS!!!!" Link shouted, and then said, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WHAT?!". We've gone back to narroration! "NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! WE ARE NOT GOING BACK TO THAT !!!!!" Link shouted. Narrorator: SHUT IT! YOU BE QUITE! OR else, i'll.... erase you from the story. Link: ... Narrorator: Your not suppose to talk. Link and Meap saw it: The Water Stone. Meap walked up and grabbed it, right past all the traps like they weren't even there. He picked it up, which set of millions of booby traps (lolz.... sorry...)! Meap jumped down and Link grabbed him, they ran out just in time. Time for more picturez Once they got out, they saw E.T. drowning in the water so Link jumped in with his Water Tunic and saved him. After recueing him, Link said they should start heading to the fire temple, but E.T. and Meap were hungry. so they needed to go to Mc. Donalds! So they did. Once they got there, Meap and E.T. ran straight to the play place! They saw the friendly clown, Ronald Mc. Donald... in their imagination. All that was their was the Hamburgaler. He said Mister Mc. Donald had to go to a place called "Rehab" because he did weird things to a little kid. Since they were dissapointed, Meap and E.T. went to go get the food Link ordered for them. Link mentioned how he remembered when a humburger use to cost three rupees! Teh Fire Templez Meap and E.T. were still to dissapointed, so they didn't eat. Instead, they asked the manager, the owner what happened to Ronald Mc. Donald, they weren't about to listen to the stuff Mr. Hamburgler was about to say! When they got up to the cash regester, he screamed in horror at the site of E.T. and jumped behind the desk. E.T. pulled himself over the desk and started beating him up, and then shoved him into the oven. E.T. explained to Meap that they were enemies, ever since that one guy saw him during his childhood, via telepathy. Meap got over the counter to and they decided to look for Ronald Mc. Donald in the lair of the restraunt. They saw a huge steel door, of which had the words "Fire Temple" written across it. Forgetting that's where they needed to go in the first place, Meap and E.T. went inside of it, and ventured carelesley through it... Teh Fire Stonez Arriving at the fire stone's alter, Meap and E.T. noticed a laptop in place of the fire stone... it had a video on it... IT WAS A REBECCA BLACK VIDEO! OH NOEZ!!!!! THEY WERE FOR SURE DOOMED! THIS WAS GONNA BE THE END OF MEAP AND E.T.!!! HOW WOULD LINK EVEN FIND OUT THEY DIED???? Meap covered his eyes quickly, but E.T. said to to open them because... of something... really... "awesome" in it. So E.T. rewinded it and showed Meap. Meap's mouth opened into a huge smiley face! They replayed the button over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, over, and over! Until Meap's smile almost slid right off his face! Well, it did and after Meap and E.T. got it reattached and finished the whole video, they realized the computer screen said challange "one of five" so they were worried. The Trials They pressed the next button on the computer... challenge two started. It went quicker then they expected, but it still HURT! "OUCH" Meap screamed inside his head. Challange three started, it wasn't that bad since it was just talking about a youtube channel. Then challange four started, it seemed easier then the first one, but worst of all... CHALLANGE FIVE STARTED! IT WAS TERRIBLE! MEAP AND E.T. WERE SLOWLY EVER SO SLOWLY DYING... it was over! Until they opened their eyes, they were outside Mc. Donalds. Meap had a note over his head, before reading it he woke up E.T. to show him. To the Temple of Time Meap and E.T. had to hurry! They ran as fast as possible to the temple of time! They HAD to stop Link from saving the world/Hyrule, or else Meap would never get back to his home! The safety of the world was not as important as Meap getting back home!!! E.T. said to wait though, because if he used his SUPER powers that he can use only once and a rare while, he could send Meap there. It was a huge risk though, becaus using it could meant that E.T. would have to... "No." Meap said. "Yes!" E.T. said, "It's the only way, i'm willing to risk my life that I hate, just so you can get back home. There's no other way, if we watse anymore tim-" E.T. said while being interupted by Meap. Meap continued to stop E.T. "I can't do this! I don't wanna be home, I wanna be with-" Meap said, while slowly being tansported by E.T., who was slowly falling down, loosing his power. "I'll be right... her....e...." E.T. said, right before Meap was fully transported. "E.T.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meap screamed, "I'll never forget your sacrifice!" Meap arrived at the Temple of Time just in time! They're was no time to cry over E.T., it was time to get serious! Meap jumped ford and attacked Link, JUST before putting the time stones in. Link was confused, he swung his sword at Meap, fighting back! He had to protect Hyrule, but Meap needed to get home! "Alright Meap, let's just talk about this. I need these in here to save the world! Please... I know you wanna get home, but you gotta do the wright thing! So what do you say?" Link asked. "Meap (Yes)" said Meap in response. Just as Meap handed Link the stones, a huge vortex opened up and swallowed Link down it. I SAID NO TALKING OR I'LL ERASE YOU FROM THE STORY! LINK IS NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK! Meap awoke on the floor, in the emepty room, with the stones laying around him. Onwards Meap didn't know what to do, he was all alone and he had the stones to himself. All that was left to do was to go home. The journey was over - but wait, how exactly does he use them to get home now? In fact, Meap needed to check on something for starters, before he even thought about getting home. Meap found himself at the entrance of the One Hundred Acre Woods, he walked in. He ventured further and further, eventually coming to the spot Doof Foot sacrificed himself to their lifes. "You came back for me? I knew you would!" Doof Foot screamed in joy. Meap just walked past and ignored him and moved on. " Who needs you anyways?!" Doof Foot shouted. Meap got out of the forest and kept walking, making it to his destenation, Mc. Donalds. "E....T." A Badly Named Part of the Story: The Reunion! Time for another episode of... Sonic Sez! Sonic: Hey kids, man was that chapter short or what? Tails: But I don't have fifty ninty five! K-T-E: Then your not getting your stuff! Sonic: TAILS! Stop talking to your drug dealer were live! Tails: Sonic; TAILS! Tails: I'm so sorry! Sonic: That's it! Your no longer allowed to hang out with Shadow! He is a bad influence on you! K-T-E: I'M I GONNA GET MY MONEY! Sonic: SHUT UP KNUCKLES! We know your K-T-E! It was obvious enough without your street name being your inicials! Tails: *shoots Knuckles* There, now I get my stuff. Sonic: You got that gun from Shadow, didn't you? Tails: No, I got it from Cream! -off air for technical defficulties- '''Sometime in the the 2000's Parent watching stupid cartoon: Man, they don't make these like they use to! The REAL Reuinion! "Meap! I'm still alive!" E.T. shouted in joy, via telepathy. E.T. and Meap continued on their journey, they walked up to the road, they had to cross very slowly. They ran, but E.T. couldn't keep up with Meap and got ran over by a bus. "..." thought Meap, " " he continued thinking. Meap already saw E.T. die once, so he wasn't sad at all this time. He kept walking until he realized something, E.T. said he needed the stones' power to get home, so Meap that must mean that's all he needed was the stones... and his ship! The one that crashed on Robotnik/Eggman's base (See the first story)! It was all clear now! Final Rush Sonic: Man, that chapter was short to! Meap: Meap (Aw naw, this is my story!) Sonic: pfft. fine... WAIT! CUSSING IS NOOOO GOOD! Meap: I DON'T CARE! Link: I wonder what Ganon is up to.... The Real Final Rush Meap was geared up and ready for anything that would come towards him. He dashed from tree to tree in a way that seemed like a James Bond parody, because it was. Meap was outside the base, they're were searchlights. "Iv'e finally done it!" Dr. Eggman/Robotnik shouted. "Have done what?" Asked Orbot. "My lastest creation! It is pure genius! I made it with left over parts from a crashed spaceship, nothing can stop it!" shouted Robotnik in joy. "Who you calling nothing?" said a shilloute from the corner. "It's that blue hedgehog!" said Cubot. "Sonic!!!" screamed Eggman. Okay that's it, I, the narrorator can't get it, WHAT is the fat man's name? "Dr. Ivo Robotnik... PINGAS!" said Eggman. But you just.... and then the story..... NEVERMIND! Let's just keep the fourth wall and ignore me, pfft. Fortunetly, Robotnik spilled this conversation out on a P.A. announcement machine, so Meap knew just what to do! He had to get in they're and find the spaceship, and use the stones. Whatever he did to the spaceship, it might still be able to get him home, so Meap charged inside ready to fight, he can see that the whole place was already destroyed by Sonic. So he calmly walked up to the edited ship. until robots bursted up from the ground and surronded him! Meap was trapped, The Past Comes Back Meap knew he was doomed, but suddenly a huge hairy beast broke threw the wall and smashed all the robots, it was Doof Foot! Meap was so glad Doof Foot saved him. "Iv'e FINALLY found you... prepare to die!" screamed Doof Foot. Meap was confused. "You abadoned me like I wasn't even there!" Doof Foot screamed. Meap ran forward through the broken wall and ended up stuck at a dead end. "Iv'e finally got you!" Doof Foot said, "Now to destroy you once and for- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", he screamed. Meap was shocked.... E.T. just flew out of nowhere and hit Doof Foot off the cliff, maybe because E.T. was still flying from when he got hit by the bus! Meap was saved... for three seconds because the edge of the cliff started to crumble. Meap was for sure doomed, until he realized the drop was only a few feet, Meap went to his spaceship and took off. Home sweet home? Upon arriving, Meap noticed something was wrong, when he landed and got out, the whole place was abadoned and destroyed. He was devestated. The End! (Of chapter two...) 'The Epic Story of Meap 3: The Return' 'ANOTHAR STORIEE: The Epic Story of Meap 3: The Return ' Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Meap Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Spinoffs Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:E.T. Category:Aliens Category:Sonic Category:Alternate Phineas' Epic Story of Meap pages Category:Crossovers Category:Stories